


You were always there.

by Trashmouth_nerdd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_nerdd/pseuds/Trashmouth_nerdd
Summary: Hinata finds himself crushing on his setter, with help from his friends he finds the courage to flirt with him. Only Kageyama thinks it's all another competition, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't. Rivals to rivals with benefits.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

This week had been rough. The whole team was practicing almost double the time they normally did, which was working wonders in increasing their skill and morale but was making it a lot harder for Hinata to have any time to practice with just Kageyama. Practicing with Kageyama was different than with the team, he’d set to him a thousand times if that’s what Hinata wanted, nobody could keep up with them like they could. 

Kageyama was different during these practices, he was always more calm and driven, he was softer. Hinata smiled the first time he realised this, he’d thought it was because they really were friends after all. Then he convinced himself it was just because there was less pressure if it were just the two of them. Either way, he wouldn’t give up these practices for the world. 

The team was beginning to stop for the night, it was already getting dark and they had to be up early for practice the next morning. 

“Kageyama! Set for me?” Hinata called to the setter. A wide smile on his face as he tried to prevent his eyes from wandering to the bobbing throat as kageyama drank. He had a plan, he had the look in his eyes he wore before unleashing a new move, a new trick. This time he had some solid advice from Kenma up his sleeve that he couldn’t wait to try out. He’d been trying to flirt with Kageyma for weeks but nothing was working, they’d gotten closer but he still wasn’t taking the hint. So naturally he asked the smartest person he knew. 

“Not tonight come on, it’s late and we’ve been practicing for hours. You two need to learn when to rest” Daichi called out from beside them. Shaking his head in mock annoyance. 

“Pleaseee, we won’t stay long” Hinata pleads, walking closer to Kageyama for his support in this. 

“And we’ll lock up when we’re done” Kageyama added.

“Alright.. Seriously, don’t stay long” 

“Yes! Thank you Daichi-san!” Hinata smiled, kageyama nodded from beside him. They both ran over to the net as the rest of the remaining third years left the court. 

“Let’s not stay long tonight, I’m tired” Kageyama groaned, actually agreeing with Daichi this time. 

“You’re just admitting I can do this longer than you” Hinata smirked, an arm on his hip as he held his head in smugness. 

“No I’m not dumbass, I could do this all night if I had to! I just don’t think it’s a good idea for an idiot like you to ride over a mountain in the dark!” Hinata went to argue back, to say the usual, “No I can do it longer” until the implications in his friends words set in. 

“Kageyama-kun cares! About me! The king of the court has a heart!” Hinata bounces around the taller of the pair. Smiling and poking him in the ribs. 

“You’re so annoying, I just don’t want our decoy to die” Kageyama crossed his arms, turning away and hiding his face simultaneously. 

“Suree, set to me!” Hinata smiled as he got in position. 

“You’re the only one that gets to call me that you know?” 

“What?” 

“King of the court” Hinata’s eyes grew twice the size as he looked up towards his setter, eyes filled with their familiar shine. 

“Yeah well, that’s cause I don’t mean it in a bad way. You’re the best setter ever!” Kageyama‘s cheeks reddened at this, it’s not often he receives compliments from Hinata yet somehow they mean so much more coming from him. 

“Shut up, idiot” He huffed while ruffling Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata eyes darkened, he wasn't sure himself what possessed him to say those next words. The ones that changed their usual challenges into something less innocent. All he knew was that Kenma was usually always right, and if he was going to do it, now was as good a time as any.

"Make me" 

"What did you say dumbass?" 

"I said make me, what are you to chicken? I guess I'm just gonna have to keep talking then" Hinata smirked, hoping towards Kageyama - who was still squinting his eyes in confusion. 

Sometimes social cues confused him, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to punch him or kiss him. He did know that the latter surprisingly didn't seem so bad. But Hinata was annoying, and loud and Kageyama never thought about kissing him before so why would he now? 

"Is this a challenge?" The setter finally asked, Hinata giggled. Standing on his toes with his hands around Kageyamas neck. He could feel his heart expanding in his chest. He's wanted to do this for so long, but of course his idiot setter still isn't taking the hint.

"Obviously, I bet I'm a better kisser than you" Hinata smiled, deciding that maybe making this a competition would give Kageyama more insensitive to want to participate. Kageyamas eyes turned then, glaring as he pulled Hinata closer by his waist. Shoving his lips onto Hinatas and doing what he thinks is kissing. Now that he thinks about it, maybe taking him up on this challenge was a bad idea. He's never kissed anyone before and it's feels weird. Hinata seemed to be thinking the same as he pulled back slightly, his eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" He asked, even smaller now that he wasn't on his toes. Kageyama panicked then, it was taking him everything he had just to stay calm. He had kissed Hinata, and it was absolutely awful. 

"So do I win?" He asked, remembering this was all for a challenge. Electing to focus on that rather than his embarrassment.

"Hell no! That was not kissing you might as well have just punched me in the mouth" Kageyama winced, surley he wasn't that bad. It occurred to him then that he shouldn't even care, it wasn't a real kiss and he doesn't need Hinata to like kissing him. 

"Idiot, how am I supposed to know how to do it?" Hinata giggles, this was the person he had fallen for.. 

"Look, I'll kiss you and If it's better then I win" Hinata smiled, wrapping his arms back around the setters neck. Kageyama nodded, figuring Hinata had the same amount of experience as him so his chances of winning were still even. 

Hinata went slower than Kageyama, pulling him down slightly and connecting their lips. He was fairly sure Kageyama still had his eyes open but he tried not to think about it too hard. After all, he had to win. 

He traced his fingers through Kageyamas hair, that's when he felt eyelashes closing against his cheeks. Their lips moved clumsily, it was better than before, there was a lot less bumping and saliva. He'd been preparing for this, asking his friends advice, watching awkward videos online. It looks like it might've payed off after all. He bit at Kageyamas bottom lip, then was aware he was being pushed back slightly. 

Kageyama had his shoulders in a death grip, tearing his face away from him. Staring open mouthed. 

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He growled, cheeks red and eyes more angry than anything. Hinatas eyes were sparkling however, he'd just kissed Kageyama. Finally. He couldn't wait to tell his friends their advice payed off, and he definitely couldn't wait to do it again. 

"Alright.. I guess you win this one but next time I'll be better than you" Kageyama smirked, still slightly panting. "Now hurry up and practice if you want me to walk back with you" He said, beginning to get in position. Hinata jumped up in excitement, Kageyama might just be thinking of this as another competition to win but at least it meant he was finally kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wakes the next morning giddy as ever. His smile hasn't faltered since last night and his hands are all clammy from clenching his fists hysterically all night. Rolling out of bed he notices the flashing light on his bedside table. He races to it realising it's probably Kenma and he can tell him all about what happened and thank him for his advice. However to his surprise it's not Kenma, it's Kageyama. The last time he got a text from him was a month ago and was a two week late "okay". He feels his breath hitch as he opens his phone and reads the message. 

One new message from "Bakayama :)"  
Oi dumbass, you wanna come over after school? 

Hinata runs back to his bed, leaping into it and shoving his face in his pillow to drown out the inhuman sound he knew was coming. His hands danced around chaotically, trying to find where his phone landed. Typing out a reply that said "Sure! Can't wait ;)" before burying his face a second time, instantly regretting using an emoji with Kageyama. He made sure to text Kenma all about last night. Grinning ear to ear as the events played out again in his head. 

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slow for Hinata. He kept staring back at Kageyama during classes, accidentally stopped listening to Yachi during lunch and nearly tripped over his legs a thousand times on his way to practice, before inevitably bumping into someone. 

"Watch it little red, go get changed. You'll be happy to hear we're practicing receives today" Coach Ukai grinned with fake malice, letting Hinata pass as he cackled. Hinata darted for the changing rooms groaning. Then straightened his back up, he might hate receiving but that's only because he's bad at it, and practicing will make him better. If he was going to be like the tiny giant, or even keep up with Kageyama then he'd need all the practice he could get. 

He began unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the door open. Looking over he felt his ears burning. It was Kageyama.. how's he meant to keep a straight face getting undressed now, he's done this a thousand times but it felt different now that they'd kissed. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kageyama spoke, knocking Hinata out of the blank staring state he was just in. Hinata turned, ignoring the question and resuming getting changed, finishing unbuttoning his shirt. The quicker he did it the quicker he could leave. That was until he felt the all too familiar hands of his best friend on his waist. Turning him around and gently removing his shirt. Kageyama walked closer into Hinata until he was pushed between the lockers. A red tint dusting his face. 

"What are you-" Hinata started but was stopped just as suddenly by a hand coming beside his head, keeping him between Kageyama and the lockers. 

"I'm gonna win" Kageyama smirked. He brought his other hand down to Hinata’s face and cupped his cheek. Angling him so he could kiss him properly. And that he did, only this time it wasn't as sloppy as either of the ones from yesterday, it wasn't as messy as the first or as slow as the second. It was rough and passionate, far more passion than necessary for a simple competition but it was there nevertheless. Hinata leaned into it, his hands around Kageyama’s neck, standing on his toes again. Kageyama noticed this and grabbed at his thighs, pulling them up slightly to signal for him to jump. Hinata did, his legs wrapping around Kageyama’s waist. 

Hinata’s breath was uneven and he could feel his pulse throughout his entire body. Kageyama’s hands were gripping his thighs, he could feel which fingers were adding the most pressure and how slowly but noticeably they kept moving further up. 

Kageyama was the one to bite first this time. Only Hinata didn't pull away, his breath only hitched as he tried his hardest to contain the sounds that wanted to escape him. 

Kageyama smiled, or smirked, Hinata couldn't quite tell all he knew was there was now a warmth in his mouth that wasn't there before. He soon realised it was a tongue. He pulled on Kageyama’s hair, wanting desperately to feel him more. He ran his hands down his neck, over his chest and then they were being pinned together against the wall. He realised only then that there was one less hand on his legs than before. Kageyama stopped kissing him then, instead nudging Hinata’s head with his own, motioning for Hinata to give him room. Hinata obliged happily, tilting his neck as he looked towards the door. Although he was taken back by Kageyama’s sudden enthusiasm Hinata wouldn’t be complaining, he’d been waiting for this result for weeks. 

Kageyama began placing rough kisses along his jaw, then down to his neck, sucking gently until he realised it would probably leave a mark and instead made his way to Hinata’s ear, biting on the lobe, earning a small moan of his name that he decided he wanted to hear again and again. Hinata groaned realising what he’d just done. Bringing his hands up to his face to hide his embarrassment. Kageyama smiled, removing his hands and kissing his cheek. He realised in that moment that Hinata was actually beautiful. His cheeks flushed pink, his eyes wide and a small smile playing at his lips. It hadn’t occurred to him before somehow, maybe he just never took the time to look. 

So maybe he wanted to win this competition a little too much, or maybe he just wanted Hinata to continue making those sounds because of him. Either way, this challenge was turning out to be way more enjoyable than any of the others and Kageyama wasn't backing down. 

He heard noises then, like distant talking before Hinata was jumping off of him and running to put on his sports shirt. He looked at him with a raised brow, that's when Hinata nodded towards the door handle that was going down. Kageyama sped towards his own clothes, realising it would look a little strange for him to be fully clothed in a changing room he'd been in for five minutes. 

"So yeah, if I practice my serves even more then I'm sure I'll get more chances to play" Yamaguchi finished. 

"What have you two been doing? You look even more suspicious than usual" Tsukishima glared, looking the other two up and down. They were both fully dressed in their volleyball uniforms now, but their red cheeks and messy hair hadn't been fixed. Kageyama was fairly collected, physically he didn't look half as suspicious as Hinata who's hair had fallen in his face and was breathing faster than he did after practice. 

"Race you to the court" Hinata said before speeding out of the changing rooms and darting towards the net, Kageyama following close behind him with untied shoes. 

Practice went by just as slow as school did, although it was definitely much more enjoyable. The thought of Kageyama’s hands on his thighs, holding him in place and kissing him didn't leave his head for even a second. How could it? Yesterday he could barley kiss and today he knew all the right places to put his hands, his mouth.. Hinata was letting himself lose this game. Even though for Hinata this competition was little more than a reason for him to finally make a move on his setter but still.. Kageyama can't just burst into the locker room and leave Hinata like that.. It was decided, payback was necessary. 

Throughout practice he did get a little better at his receives but Tsukishima’s digs didn't help at all. They did rile Kageyama up a lot though, which in turn meant Hinata trying ten times harder because Kageyama whispered "prove four eyes wrong alright?" about ten minutes in. Now he was exhausted, he'd ran around at energy levels only he could reach. He was about to give in and lie on the floor when he saw Nishinoya doing his world famous rolling thunder move. Hinata’s eyes widened as he ran towards his friend. 

"Nishinoya - Senpai! That was amazing!" Hinata jumped up in the air in front of him. Nishinoya blushed, smiling and putting his arm around Hinata. 

"Yes well, keep paying close attention and you'll be just as cool as your senpai one day" Nishinoya smirked but that soon vanished as Tanaka piled into them then. 

"Don’t pay close attention to him! Then you won't see how cool your better Senpai is!" Hinata’s shoulders tensed up, he wasn't sure which Senpai to encourage, or if that was even a good idea. He was caught in the middle of a battle of who's the better second year, and tanaka’s grip was deadly. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked ahead of him. Eyes brightening when he saw Kageyama who was pulling him by the shirt into him. Hinata was smiling like an idiot, usually Kageyama wouldn't dare be this soft with him in public. Maybe there was a chance this was more than a competition to him after all. Or maybe Kageyama’s head was still in the clouds, it hadn’t been long since they’d been panting messes in the locker room and maybe they hadn’t quite cooled down just yet. 

"You can argue over who's the better Senpai all you want but if there's anyone Hinata should learn from its me" Kageyama said with a straight face, no hint of teasing. Hinata’s eyes widened, looking at the second years for their response. They were just as shocked until rage took over. 

"Kageyama you don't wanna fall into your old ways do you?" Tanaka said, eyes accusatory. 

"Yeah, were all good at this game, that is why were here" 

"I'm sure Kageyama-kun didn't mean it like that! Come on let's tidy up" Hinata said, stepping in the middle hoping to diffuse the tension. They went straight back to arguing over who was the better Senpai seconds later and Kageyama nudged Hinata with his shoulder. 

"I did mean it" 

"Don't be a meanie, they're amazing too!" 

"No, I meant you should learn from me, I can help you" Kageyama glared. Annoyed that he wasn't saying any of this right. What he meant to say is that maybe sharing Hinata wasn't want he wanted, maybe they could learn together and maybe helping him with whatever dumb thing he needed help with that day wouldn't be so bad if it meant Hinata didn’t look at anyone else with his eyes glowing in admiration. 

"Oh, you think I need your help?" Hinata glared, fists clenched and arms crossed against his chest. 

"I think there's a lot I could still teach you about volleyball, if you quit being a dumbass and listen to me" Kageyama said, inching closer. Daichi intervened then, splitting them up and telling them to go home since practice was over and they really didn't help in putting anything away. 

"Oh, sorry Daichi-San!" Hinata said with regretful eyes but Kageyama was dragging him into the changing rooms by his collar. They didn't bother getting changed, they just got their clothes and made their way to Kageyama’s house.

"I can't believe I'm going to your house! Why have you never invited me before? I don't even know your family!" Hinata was rambling, he started off excited but the closer they actually got the more nervous he became. 

"Yeah and you still won't, they won't be in. Everyone's at work" Kageyama said as they turned onto his street. Hinata scowled but didn't push a further explanation and he followed Kageyama to his door. Practically jumping up and down as Kageyama huffed and unlocked it. 

"You want juice?" Kageyama asked as Hinata was taking off his shoes. He ran into the kitchen, clinging onto Kageyama’s waist as he shouted a "yes". Kageyama was quick to unravel the arms around him and move over to the fridge. 

"Your house is so nice, it's so tidy and organised! My house is a mess, and it's loud" 

"It's always quiet here, which is why I asked you to come over. It'll be easier to study here" Kageyama explained as he walked towards the stairs carrying the two cups of juice. 

"You asked me over so we could study.." Hinata said with a scowl. Following his friend up the stairs and into Kageyama’s room. 

"Of course I did, what else would it have been for?" Kageyama glared, sitting down on his bed while Hinata looked all around his room, careful not to touch anything but also inspecting everything he could see. 

"I don't know Kageyama, maybe I thought it had something to do with the make out session we had two hours ago!" 

"Oh.." 

"What do you mean oh? And wait a minute actually, how did you go from not knowing a thing to well, whatever the hell you did today!?" Hinata said with clenched fists as he stormed towards Kageyama, standing between his legs. 

"huh? Did you like it? From the way you were moaning I'd say-" Hinata put his hand over Kageyama’s mouth. His cheeks red and eyes warning Kageyama not to finish that sentence.

"What the hell Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, Kageyama muffled a laugh from behind the hand he was busy tearing away from his mouth. 

"What? It was a good indicator that I'm winning this competition actually" Kageyama smirked. Placing his hands on Hinata’s waist and leaning back on the bed. Hinata huffed, suddenly all too aware of this being a competition again. Every time he got used to them fooling around and touching he was brutally reminded. He pulled himself out of Kageyama’s grip, moving to sit on the floor he pulled a pen out of his backpack, along with a notebook and his homework from that day. 

"So you're fine studying after all? Thought you wanted to make out some more" Kageyama asks, moving to sit on the floor across from Hinata, pulling out his own homework. 

"Why are you so eager to make out with me if you've already won?" Hinata remarks, chewing on the end of his pen, eyes fixated on the work in front of him so they don't end up looking into Kageyama’s and making him do something stupid. 

"What? I'm not eager to, I just thought you'd want a chance to take back the lead, it's one one" 

"You're keeping score?" 

"Aren't you? How can we know who wins if we don't know the score idiot?" Kageyama scowls, Hinata decides to scribble down some notes, avoiding the question so as not to tell him he's not keeping score because he's not trying to win anything, he just likes kissing his best friend, and being near him, and most of the time he likes their competitions but sometimes not so much. 

"Hinata?" Kageyama asks, his voice less playful this time. Hinata looks up at him, still annoyed but not at Kageyama, just at his inability to just tell Kageyama how he feels. Alas he can’t do that just yet, he’s too nervous and believes Kageyama sees him as a friend, someone close enough to do risky competitions like this with but not someone he’d ever actually want to date properly. 

"You alright dumbass?" He reaches over and ruffles his hair, Hinata let's a smile form at this but doesn't answer his question. Kageyama gets up, moving so his sitting behind Hinata and pulls Hinata back into him. Hinata, who's found himself between the legs of his setter, leaning against his chest, giggles. 

"You're cute when you do that" Kageyama says, seemingly surprising himself just as much as Hinata if the open mouthed expression is anything to go by. 

"huh? I'm not cute bakayama! I'm intimidating" Kageyama, who had resorted to hiding his face in Hinata’s neck smiles. Somehow his friends reply was stupider and took the heat off of what he just said. 

"Sure, terrifying" He remarked, arms wrapping around his waist. Hinata turned so he was on his knees facing his friend. 

"I'll prove it if you want" Hinata glared. His comment was suggestive, but Kageyama didn't need proof of how terrifying his best friend could be. Give him a ball, a set and a tall blocker and you'd really find out how scary he could be. Kageyama loved watching him spike his crazy sets, the faces everyone makes when Hinata hits it without anyone even seeing him move. 

Kageyama couldn't help but close the distance between them. Kissing him roughly and dragging him into his lap. 

"Wait, let me lead. I've got a point to gain remember?" Hinata said as he broke the kiss. Standing up and holding his hand out. Kageyama wore a confused expression but took his hand anyway. Hinata smiled, pulling him up only to drag him to the bed and push him down onto it. Before Kageyama processed what was happening, Hinata was also on the bed, straddling his lower stomach. Kageyama gasped, annoyed at how easily Hinata was taking control, at this rate he really will win another point. 

Hinata leaned down, his face hovering inches away from Kageyama’s own. He brushed his lips over Kageyama’s, kissing slowly then pulling away. Moving onto his jaw and neck, repeating what he learnt earlier that day. He began sucking gently on what he assumed was a sensitive area of the neck, giggling into his love bite when Kageyama’s grip on him tightened. He moved a little further up, beginning to suck again when Kageyama pulled his head back gently. 

"You'll leave a mark" He growled, Hinata didn't mind the thought of marking Kageyama. Maybe one day Kageyama would let him, but for now kissing was enough. 

"Don't you want me to?" He tried, testing the waters. 

"No dumbass, people will ask questions and I'm not good at lying" Hinata sighed, realising that question was probably pretty risky. He considered if it was immortal, letting Kageyama think this was a all a competition. Yet he'd been dropping hints constantly, he's not treating this as a competition at all. Kageyama would know that if he wanted it to be true. The only reason he's still allowing himself to believe this is fake is because he doesn't want it to be real. Hinata decides this is fine, he just needs to give him time to get comfortable then he'll drop the act. 

"You don't want people to know?" 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind" Hinata sighed, beginning to get off of Kageyama when he felt a tight grip on his waist holding him in place before he was being pushed down into the bed beside Kageyama. Kageyama sat up, moving so that he was hovering over Hinata, his knee between his thigh as he kissed him softly, reassuringly. 

"I guess I still want to kiss you though, even if you win in the end. Nobody's really losing here" Kageyama says, Hinata smiles widely. Pulling Kageyama into him impossibly closer. 

"I like kissing you Kageyama" 

"Then it's agreed, we can keep this competition up just lose the points system" 

"So whats the competition there then?" 

"I guess it's who can make the other the most flustered.. I'll start" Kageyama smirked, remembering the moans that escaped Hinata earlier and wanting to hear them again. Even if it had to be by changing the aim of the game. He ran his fingers over Hinata’s abs, tracing them gently. Hinata held in his breath, which is the opposite of what Kageyama was trying to achieve. He pressed his lips firmly against Hinata’s, kissing him. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, it was more like ten minutes. Kissing each other, going from slow to manic, to sloppy. Hands constantly moving, Hinata’s fingers wrapping in Kageyama’s hair, Kageyama’s hands gripping at Hinata, his cheeks, his waist. 

They stopped when it became so lazy that they were barley kissing, just moving lips and breathing heavily. Hinata resting his head on Kageyama’s chest. Humming into the calloused fingers that his hair was being twirled around. 

“You think we’ll win tomorrow?” Hinata asked. Kageyama realised what they were doing then, how this wasn’t part of the competition. Playing with Hinata’s hair wasn’t making him flustered, and now that he thinks about it, it’s a little intimate. He pulls his hand away, sitting up and shoving Hinata off of him. 

“Yes. Come on, let’s go practice” Kageyama says, reluctantly dragging himself off the bed, making his way into the garden while Hinata followed close behind. Kageyama threw up a hundred balls that night, Hinata didn’t miss a single one. It seemed their new closeness was actually building their intuition levels towards each other, it’s a surprise that was even possible. Yet here they were, Kageyama picking up on every little move Hinata made, every expression. Hinata not only trusting every single set, but pushing himself to jump even higher every time. Even if he didn’t always get any higher the ball would be there, though when he did manage to jump an extra couple of inches or so, the ball knew he would. Kageyama knew he would. 

But after a couple of hours of constant jumping and running after the ball, they were both completely wrecked. Kageyama offered to walk Hinata home but Hinata refused, saying he has his bike and there’s no point in making Kageyama do the journey twice. Kageyama agreed, sending his friend off with a small smile. When he shut the door his head caved in, finally letting himself think of what on earth they were doing, and why had he offered up a new competition when he could have just stopped kissing his best friend, except now that sounded like the worst thing in the world.


End file.
